


His Little Princess

by mjisonfire



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penguins, Pittsburgh Penguins, Spanking, but plug, hitachi magic wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: Mike rewards his princess because he has been a good boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDITED

Mike was tired and angry from the amount of people he had to deal with, first, he had practices and then meeting with management, media, and people in the office. Every time he thinks he will take a break and maybe calm himself down or just sit, someone comes into his office and ask him for something else. While he was in one of today’s meeting he remembered how he told Conor in the morning to come to practices without wearing underwear today. The whole time in practices Mike kept thinking of his boy under all of this gear without anything and it made him hard and remembering the princess butt plug he put in him yesterday made him harder.

~

Mike was in his studying going over yesterday game for the 4th time as he decided to take a break and check on Conor who, he was sure was catching up on his shows in the living room. While Mike was passing by to get downstairs, he decided to go to their playroom and get something for Conor. When he went inside the room he was looking through the drawers and decided to open the butt plug one. Mike was thinking what to make Conor wear, a black one, rabbit tail, kitten tail or a princess plug, he then decided to go for a large stainless steel princess plug.

Mike took a lube and the plug and put it in his pocket as he went downstairs and then saw Conor wearing his glasses and eating popcorn as he was watching House of Cards. When Conor saw Mike he sat up and put down the popcorn and looked at Mike wondering what he is doing downstairs, he usually takes hours and goes through the game and he usually goes over it more than once.

“Mike?” Conor asked confused as he took the apple tv remote and paused the show.

“Did you go to the bathroom?” Mike asked, which made Conor blush. Conor nodded.

“Okay good,” Mike said as he showed Conor the large plug princess and blushed. 

“Listen, princess, I will go clean the butt plug and when I come back I want to see on your knee, face down, ass up. Any questions?” Mike asked as he put the lube on the table.

“Daddy..?” Conor asked as if he is lost in his own world.

“Yes, princess?” 

“Do… Do I need to be naked?” Mike was proud of his boy for asking as he went to him and reward him with a kiss on the lips.

“No, just pull your pants down”

“Yes daddy”

Mike went to the bathroom and cleaned the butt plug and made sure there weren't any damaged surfaces as he did not want to hurt his boy in any way. On the other hand, Conor was losing it with how much he was blushing. He did not expect him and Mike to do anything today, he wasn’t even dressed to impress Mike. He sighed as he took his glasses of since he did not want to break them like last time. Conor slides his sweatpants and he was butt naked because he does not wear underwear. It became a habit of Conor’s not to wear underwear at home, an easy access for Mike and he hates whenever it comes on the way while he was horny and Mike wants to take him.

Conor then kneels on the sofa, facing down and ass up as he waits for Mike to come. When Mike went back to the living room he was happy with the view he was greeted with. Mike thought of how he will never get used to seeing Conor’s asshole. Mike was so satisfied with Conor obeying him, he slapped his ass hard that Conor jumped since he was not expecting it and Mike loved how it turned red.

“You are such a good boy babe,” Mike said as he kissed Conor’s ass. Conor knew when Mike was in daddy mode he was not expected to reply to him unless if Mike asked him to.

“Listen, princess, I will apply first some lube on my fingers to work you up and open you so you can swallow the plug in when I will insert it in you. Then I will apply some lube on the butt plug and it will be in. However, you will not remove it until I say so, which means tomorrow in practices it will be in and you are not allowed to wear underwear, am I clear?” Mike said as he opened the lube and applied it on his hand.

“Yes daddy”

“Good boy,” Mike said. 

Mike inserted his index and middle finger inside Conor and he could see how tense Conor went for starting with two fingers instead of one. “Breathe,” Mike said while he started opening him. After Conor got used to Mike’s fingers in him, he started moaning from how good it felt, he wants Mike to fuck him with his finger, but he knew Mike will not do it and instead he will just open him up for the butt plug.

Mike then took his hand out and added more lube on his hand and apply it on Conor’s anus and he could see how it affected him. Mike then took the butt plug and applied the lube on it and was ready to put it in Conor. 

“Take a deep breath,” Mike said as he disturbed the lube on the butt plug everywhere so it would go easily and not hurt Conor. Conor was feeling empty without Mike’s fingers in him, he needed something in him and big. He wanted Mike’s penis.

“Please..” Conor whined and moaned. Mike smirked as he said,

“Patience princess”

Mike then rest the tip of the bulb of the butt plug on the anus and even though it was just the tip of it, Conor was already losing it with how he was moaning.

“More” Conor moaned, but Mike took his time in inserting it in. Mike was inserting it slowly with gentle but steady pressure. Conor was losing it from how big the plug as and he just wanted to feel full. When the plug was fully in, Conor was so tense that Mike started massaging him.

“You are a good boy, I am so proud of you princess,” Mike said as pulled Conor to him and kissed him. Conor nodded as he was trying to breathe and adjust to the plug, why did Mike decide to use the large one.

“I know it is your first time with the XL so, I will be sure to reward you when I will take the plug off” Conor felt like vomiting, it was X-fucking-Large and here he was thinking it was large. Mike was admiring Conor’s ass with the plug and could not get used to it so, he kissed Conor and pulled his sweatpants back up.

“I will get back to analyzing, enjoy watching your show,” Mike said as he kissed Conor one more time and left.

~ 

After Mike was done from the day and he knew that he can finally go home, while walking to the car he thought of how great Conor has been lately and then decided to reward him with a new vibrator. As he went to the sex shop that he usually buys things from, the guy behind the counter nodded at him as he went through the dildos and vibrators aisle, looking for something new and something that Conor would love. Suddenly something caught his eye.

Mike saw a sexy snow white princess dress that he knew Conor would look sexy in it, just looking at it made Mike hard. Fuck he needs to get it now. Mike knew just from seeing it that it will barely cover Conor, Mike will be able to see Conor’s balls and a bit of his penis from the dress and the stocking. Fuck, Mike can feel the pre-cum just from imagining it. He ends up buying the sexy snow white costume, red lipstick, and a vibrator and could not wait to get home.

On the other hand, Conor was a mess today. Everything was sensitive to him and he hated how Mike asked him not to wear underwear and the fabric of the hockey gear did not help him hold himself or even function well. He just wanted to take it off, he could feel the pre-cum. Conor by now he just wants to cum and he knew if Mike made him wear in his Dom’s mode, he will punish him for taking it off and he did not want to call him over it. 

Conor decided to lay on his stomach as he watched Netflix since it was only he will not feel uncomfortable while watching. Conor was also happy he came late today so no one saw him being naked with a butt plug, it would have killed him. As he was watching Netflix he started getting dizzy and end up falling asleep.

When Mike opened the door he was not shocked to see Conor in front of the TV napping, his boy always got tired or napped after practices and he was glad Conor did. Mike's hands were itching him, he wanted Conor now, fuck. Mike walked to Conor and woke up him gently.

“Hey,” Conor said, not knowing what to call him right now.

“Hey sleeping beauty, I got something. How about you wash your face and come back and I will show you what I got?” Mike asked and Conor nodded. When Conor came back he sat next to Mike.

“Thank you Daddy,” Conor said as he took the bag, however when he opened the bag he paused. A sexy snow white dress for women.

“Do you like it?” Mike said as Conor froze. Conor knows he once told Mike he wants to try crossdressing but he did not expect him to actually bring and when he opened the package he knew wearing the dress will not even cover anything and fuck, is that a red lipstick? Conor thought 

“Pet?” Mike called Conor.

“Yes, Daddy?” Conor said still looking at the dress.

“You do not have to wear it if you do not want to,” Mike said as he waited for Conor to answer him.

“I try it now?” Conor asks as he turns to Mike who nodded to him. Conor stood as he took his cloth off and was naked in front of Mike, however, he reached to the point he got used to being naked around him. Conor looking at the dress suddenly made him hot. Conor opened the zipper and tried fitting in and he was shocked how the dress fit him perfectly from the hands to his body and he was right the dress barely covered anything, it is as if he was wearing a t-shirt rather than a dress.

Mike stood up and helped to zip Conor dress up and fixed his hair for him and then sat down and gave Conor the red lipstick and stocking. Conor wore the stocking as he bends to put it on, Conor’s hole was Mike’s view and it made him hot, fuck this. After Conor wore his stocking he turned to Mike. Mike was turned on by the view, he could see himself fucking Conor in it.

“You looking beautiful princess,” Mike said as Conor blushed and mumbled a “thanks”

“Why don't you go check yourself our and put the lipsticks on” Conor again blushed and went to the bathroom and was shocked when he saw himself, even tho he looks wrong and weird in it, he was loving the feeling of the dress. He was loving it as he put the lipstick on he wanted to cry from how hard it is. Fuck he really applause girl for always putting makeup on and doing it flawlessly. When Conor went back to Mike, Mike stood up and kissed him.

“To the bedroom or playroom?” Mike asked giving Conor the choice.

“Whatever you want daddy” Conor answered.

“I want you to choice princess because you have been a good boy,” Mike said. Conor thought about it and he really wanted both, but he was having a hard choosing so he turned to Mike and said,

“I really do not know” Conor blushed and looked down. Mike walked to him and pushed his hand up by his finger and looked him in the eyes and said,

“It is okay if you do not know what you want baby, how about the playroom?” Mike asked and Conor nodded.

“Okay then baby, here what I want you to do. I want you to go to the playroom kneel and I will come and collect you after I change okay?” Mike said and Conor nodded.

“I want words,” Mike said

“Yes daddy” 

“Good boy,” Mike said as he ruffled Conor’s hair. Conor waited until Mike walked and then walked to the playroom and kneeled in the middle of the room waiting for Mike, it felt like hours until Mike came back. While waiting for Mike, Conor was feeling hot and loving how the dress was into him and it fit perfectly the way he moved and it brushed on him and with wearing the butt plug gave him so many feelings. If just wearing the dress was making him hot, what he will do when Mike will touch him? He will lose it.

Mike was loving how Conor looked it was so hot and he could not wait to fuck him soon and he was planning on making Conor lose it and for it to be slow. Mike walked to Conor and pulled him as he pushed on the bed in the playroom. 

Mike took his time staring at Conor and then put his finger under Conor’s chin and tilt it a little bit to the side and placed his lips on him. Mike took his time in kissing as he started tracing his hand all over Conor’s body and then decided to attack his neck. He was first biting him in a playful way, sucking them and nipping at it to gain a reaction from Conor. Conor moaned as he felt his whole body was on fire. Mike then bit strongly on it and drew blood and Conor was starting to losing it before they even did anything. 

Mike started tracing Conor’s nipples and Conor was losing it the the dress fabric was making him so sensitive and greedy. 

“Fuck, you are so beautiful,” Mike said as he kissed Conor on the lips, which made Conor trash.

“Patience princess” Mike keeping tracing Conor’s nipple, which made Conor tear up from how frustrated he was, the butt plug was not even helping him anymore.

“I know how you love me playing with your nipple, however, today we are not going to do so because we do not want to destroy that beautiful dress,” Mike said.

“Please, Daddy” Conor whined.

“Sorry princess” Mike smirked as he pinched and turned both Conor’s nipples.

“If you were not in this dress, I would have put nipple clamp on it and wait until it turns red,” Mike said as Conor wanted more but he could not do or say a thing from how overwhelmed he was.

After playing Mike kept twisting Conor’s nipples for a while he left the nipped and stopped as he wanted to get something else. He left Conor on the bed as he wants to get some cuffs and put it on both Conor’s hands and legs and when Mike was sure he was secured he went back to the drawer to get a Hitachi magic wand and a tape. When Conor saw he panicked a bit.

“I am so sorry princess but I just remembered I have a call with DC in 5 minutes and I do not want you to lose the mood, so for the rest of the call I will keep it on,” Mike said and then as he was about to put, Mike smirked and thought of something. He went to get a cock ring, so Conor will not be able to cum.

When Conor saw the cock ring he started trashing and saying, “no” over and over again. Mike puts his hands on Conor stomach and kissed him.

“It is okay princess, it is not something you are not used to. However, I promise if you were a good I will fuck you. What do you?”

“Please daddy, I will do anything just not the cock ring, please” Conor begs Mike. Mike sits down as he thought about it.

“You do not want the cock ring?”

“Please daddy no” Conor was about to start crying when Mike kissed him again and said,

“Okay,” Mike put the cock ring on the side as he put the Hitachi magic wand on Conor and when he was sure it was secure. He walked and stood in front of the bed and enjoyed the view. Mike turned on the Hitachi took his phone out and took a picture of the view. Conor moaned when he heard the noise of a picture taken.

“This picture will keep going throughout the meeting. See you princess” Conor said, as he walked to his office. 

Conor lost it, he does not know how long he has been here, how long he has been edged or cummed, it reached to the point that the head of the penis was sensitive and he was in pain. Conor was a moaning mess and he just wanted Mike to come and turn off the Hitachi. Conor was losing it that when Mike came back he just stood next to the door, hand crossed and looking at Conor as the body moved and he moaned from pain and pleasure. Mike was happy with his pet and he was turned on from how good he is.

“I am back princess,” Mike said as he took the Hitachi and turned it off. Conor was glad and happy, he just wanted to sleep now. However, he knew Mike was not even done, he just started. Mike took the cuffs off and turned Conor so he was laying on his lap. Mike pulled the back of Conor’s dress up and rubbed his ass.

“I will punish you, princess, do you know why?” Conor panicked, did he do something he was not supposed to do, however when he thought about it, he was sure he did not do anything.

“Why daddy?” Conor asked scared because he was sure he did not do anything.

“Because, there were red lipsticks on my lips and you humiliated me in front of everyone in the meeting” Conor heart sank. He was a mess that he did not realize the lipsticks on his daddy's lips.

“I am sorry daddy,” Conor said as he felt like crying.

“I will forgive you and because I know you did not mean it, I will still spank you ten times and you know what to do right?” Mike asked, which made Conor nod and say,

“Yes daddy”

“Good, we shall start”

After each spank, Conor would say “thank you, daddy”. The first 3 spanks were not painful, Conor was able to handle them. After the third, Mike started spanking him harder and harder that Conor was losing it and tears were falling from his eyes. When Mike was done Conor was a mess with pre-cum on his stomach and he just was losing it.

Mike felt bad, he thought of something else as he pushed Conor on the bed and stood up from the bed and got a cream and some fruits and water from the fridge. When he got back on the bed he applied the cream on his ass and took his time taking care of Conor, with feeding him and giving him water. Conor then moved to Mike and hugged him.

“Daddy, can we continue?” Conor asked.

“Can you do it?” Mike asked as he kept massaging Conor.

“please, I want to cum,” Conor said.

“As you wish princess,” Mike said as he kissed Conor and placed him on his back and because he knew Conor ass is killing him, Mike put a pillow under it. Mike first took the plug out of Conor’s ass and he was ready a mess. When it was out, his hole was open and ready to accept his dick.

Mike started kissing Conor as his finger stroked Conor’s ball few times, which made Conor breathe deeply. Mike then cupped Conor’s balls and squeezed them which made Conor jump. Mike then started tracing Conor’s hole and whenever Conor’s holes try to swallow Mike’s finger Mike would pull his hand away, which made Conor whine.

“Patience princess”

Mike let go of Conor’s ball and pushed himself down so he was face to face with his little princess hole. Mike started spreading Conor’s cheeks and he started tracing Conor’s hole with his tongue. Mike knows Conor is ready for him, but he took his time.

“Daddy please,” Conor said as he pushed his ass up so it would meet Mike’s mouth. Mike pushed Conor back to relax on the bed and picked the pre-cum on Conor penis as he made him lick it. Conor obeyed, which earned him a kiss from Mike.

“Princess, have I ever told you how perfect and amazing you are?” Mike said, which Conor replied to with a nod. Mike then started fucking Conor with his tongue by pumping his tongue in and out of Conor’s hole and pushing as further as he could. Conor could feel himself losing it as he wanted to cum.

Mike stopped and kissed Conor and Conor felt weird feeling himself on Mike. Mike then started kissing and biting Conor all over his place and leaving hickeys everywhere he wants and to be sure that tomorrow everyone will be able to see his claim on his boy. Mike first started with jerking Conor’s dick so he would be hard.

“Princess don’t forget, you are not allowed to cum unless you ask for it,” Mike said, which he gained a whine from Conor.

Conor was feeling empty, spending 24 hours with the butt plug and then it is gone was making me want more and more specifically he wants his daddy's dick in him.

“Daddy, please… I.. I want y..yoou” Conor said as he felt he is on fire and need something in him.

Mike was already hard and ready for Conor, but seeing his beautiful princess trying and fighting for him is making him harder and he can see his pre-come. Mike tried calming himself down, but he really failed to see his boy losing it. Mike took his time as he slid himself in, but Conor could not wait.

“More…” Mike stop, which cause Conor to whimper. 

“Patience princess or I will stop,” Mike said.

“No.. No.. Please. I need you now..”

Mike took his time and even though Conor was open and ready for him his body was still getting effected by Mike entering him. Conor was sweating and a mess by now and it is killing him because Mike is not even in yet. Mike took his time until he was his balls were pressing against Conor’s ass. Conor loved how he could feel Mike everywhere and how their body is pressed and they are so close, it was making him hot. Mike started moving, but he was too slow for Conor.

“Daddy, faster,” Conor said as he moaned.

Mike is moving his hips faster and harder, pushing Conor’s body further up the mattress with each thrust. Conor wanted more and faster than this. Conor showed mike his approval of how good he feels by moaning and moving his body back to accept each twist of Mike’s hip. Conor hates whenever Mike would leave his body to push back. Conor loves when slams back in, he wish he could stay in forever. 

Conor suddenly felt everything was too much for him, he knew he was far too gone to, he couldn't hold it anymore or adjust to Mike’s angle of his trust. It was too for him.

“Daddy.. I…” Conor is so fucking messed.

“What do you want princess?” Mike asked. Conor could feel himself cumming anytime soon and he cannot hold it anymore

“Please, daddy.. I nedd.. to cum” Conor said, he tried not cumming and fuck did he wish he was wearing a cock ring now.

“Do you want to cum now baby?” Mike asked 

“Please daddy, please” 

“Then cum”

Conor cummed and collapsed heavily into the pillows with a satisfied sigh. He went to pull away, buzzing still from his long orgasm that he was sensitive everywhere. Mike sighed into Conor’s skin and he bit his throat and drew blood. Mike then sucked the blood and suddenly spilled all in Conor’s asshole. Conor moaned and was pushed over the edge by the sudden wetness inside as Mike thrust few more time and then pulled out.

Conor then collapsed on the side of the bed shivering, but also completely satisfied when Mike’s cum running down his legs. Conor was gone as he closed his eyes and enjoying the glory of his exhaustion and completely swept away by the bliss of the orgasm.

“Mikeee” Conor called for his lover not knowing what he wants, just he is tired.

Mike kissed Conor as he walked to the bathroom to get towels to clean Conor up, when he returned to their bed he put the towels on the side, as he zipped him out of the dress, took the stocking out and then started cleaning him from cum, sweat. He wanted to them to shower first, but he knew Conor was way to gone to even function. Mike climbed into the bed, cuddled Conor and closed his eyes. Before falling asleep, Mike whispered.

“I love you so much”


End file.
